


Hit the Road, Jack

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, past Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has a confrontation with her mother after Shelby sleeps with Puck. And then something happens with Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Road, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel and Finn never got back together in the season 2 finale.

Rachel clenched her fists tightly as she faced her mother. "How could you?"

"Rachel..." Shelby tried to reach out to Rachel, but Rachel quickly took a step back.

"Do not touch me," she whispered harshly. Rachel took deep breaths, trying to calm down the rage that was bubbling within her. It was to no avail, though. "You know, when you first showed up, I thought you might want to try to forge  _some_  kind of relationship with me. I was ready to forget about our past problems and try with a clean slate. I was ecstatic to finally get to know my birth mother. But by sleeping with Noah, I realize you will never care about me. The only time you seem to care about me is when it benefits you. I'm called a self-centered bitch on a regular basis; I guess I get it from you."

Rachel's glare silenced Shelby when she tried to answer.

"Don't you dare defend your actions. Ignoring the fact that Noah's a friend that I've been a little in love with since last year, you slept with a student. I stopped Quinn from going to the principal, but maybe I shouldn't have. Otherwise, how will you learn that your actions have consequences?"

"What do you want me to do?" Shelby asked dejectedly.

Rachel crossed her arms. "I already know from Quinn that you're planning to leave. I have no problems with that. I no longer hold out any hope that you and I will forge any sort of relationship. If you leave, good riddance, at least where I'm concerned. But you will not cut Quinn and Noah out of Beth's life. They don't deserve it. You will mail them pictures and keep them updated with how Beth's doing. If they want to visit wherever you end up, you won't keep them away out of spite. Are we clear?" Shelby looked as if she was about to argue, but Rachel spoke up warningly. "I can ruin your reputation if I make it known that you slept with a student. I can easily keep Noah's name out of it. So again I ask. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Rachel."

"Good." Rachel turned on her heel and left as quickly as she came. She didn't notice anyone until her hand was grabbed. She shrieked as she turned around quickly. She relaxed only when she saw it was Noah.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Rachel once again tensed up. "How much did you hear?" she asked fearfully.

"Enough to know that you've been a little in love with me since last year."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Puck frowned. "You never told me, and you still chased Finn last year."

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I was working up the courage to tell when you began to show interest in Lauren. If you really liked her, I didn't want to get in the way. I did the whole chasing after another girl's guy sophomore year, and I didn't want to do it junior year. Also, Lauren kind of scared me."

Noah pulled Rachel so her body was flush against his, and Rachel gasped when she felt hardness pressed against her pelvis. "The only reason I went after Lauren was because I didn't think I stood a chance with you."

"Well, you did," she admitted in a small voice.

"What about 'Get it Right?' The song was about Finn and you can't fake emotion like that."

Rachel shook her head. "I made sure everyone  _thought_  it was about Finn because that was what was expected of me. The song was actually about always choosing the wrong guy and finally choosing the right guy. You. It's why I rejected Finn in New York. Even though I didn't think you'd ever want me, I wasn't going to lead him on."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"Really?" Rachel asked unsurely.

Noah smiled and leaned down, gently kissing her. Rachel tentatively returned it, and moaned when Noah's strong hands trailed down and cupped her behind through her dress. Rachel writhed as her fingers played with his Mohawk. Noah nibbled on her lips and instead of opening her mouth, she broke the quickly heating kiss.

Rachel put some distance between them so she could think with a clear head. "You had sex with my biological mother," she said accusingly.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?" she asked. "And don't use your..." She hesitated but continued. "...dick as an excuse."

Noah nodded. "That's fair. I'll admit that I was attracted to her, but mainly that's because she looks like what you might look like in the future. Also, it was a stressful night that involved Beth being in the hospital. And I felt closer to Beth by being with Shelby. It was wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm just hoping that it won't ruin that chance – the one that I never knew I had – with you."

Rachel stepped closer. "It won't, mainly because you gave me an honest answer. I just worry I won't compare when we go that far."

"When?" Noah echoed hopefully.

"When," Rachel answered while she rolled her eyes. "And count on you to foucs on that little part instead of the rest of my statement.

Noah caressed her cheek with callused fingers. "Rach, when it happens, you will have nothing to worry about in that department. She was a poor substitution for the real thing.  _Nothing_  can compare to the real thing."

Rachel grinned widely. "Good answer," she said approvingly.

"Yeah?"

Rachel nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Noah immediately responded, brushing her hair out of her eyes as he backed her up against a locker. She pressed her chest against his chest and whimpered as his lips left hers to trail down her neck.

She stopped him when his hand began traveling dangerously close to being underneath her skirt. "Please tell me we'll actually together now."

"Of course," Noah answered easily.

"Good, but I'm not continuing this in a public place, and I never said you would get that far that quick.

Noah shrugged. "It was worth a try, but let's get out of here. I find I want to be alone with my new girlfriend."

Rachel pecked his cheek. "Good to hear because I find I want to be alone with my new boyfriend."

"It works out well then.

Rachel nodded happily and allowed Noah to take her hand and drag her to the exit and out of the building.

Neither of them noticed Shelby watched with a nearly invisible frown on her face. She was left wondering if Rachel would ever forgive her.


End file.
